Cheyenne's Luck
by ravenfan
Summary: Cheyenne never knew that going to SmackDown! would land her the job AND the man of her dreams. John CenaOC ... On HIATUS ... Writer's block...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  I own no one but the characters, which would be Cheyenne and her mom so far.**

**Please R&R.  This is my first fanfic.  _'blah'_ thinking**

**

* * *

**

**-Sunday-**

"Oh my God." Cheyenne couldn't believe it. Her mom had just given her backstage passes and front row tickets to SmackDown! This Thursday in San Antonio. She had just graduated from Texas A&M. She'd received majors in business management and sports medicine. Also, she'd received minors in French and Spanish. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. "Mom, thank you SO much."

"Well, sweetie, I'm proud of you. You've been so busy the past five years that you haven't been able to do anything. Your birthday's Friday, too. I couldn't think of anything you'd want more. You deserve this."

"It's the best present ever!"

Cheyenne would turn 24 Friday. The last five years of her life had been centered on college and work. She had never been on a date. She felt she wasn't pretty enough but she'd never told anyone that before. She didn't really have any friends that she could tell stuff like that to.

Cheyenne has light blue eyes with silver specks in them. Her hair is waist length and very thick. It's dark brow with light brown and dark red highlights. She's 5'3" and weighs about 160 pounds. However, she carries her weight well. By looking at her, you wouldn't know she weight 160.

**-Monday-**

Cheyenne's at the mall looking for something to wear to SmackDown! tomorrow night. She'd already bought some clothes but she just couldn't find the perfect outfit. She already bought six pairs of pants, a skirt, two tanks, a cami, a hoodie, two jackets, five coats, two pairs of boots, two pairs of sneakers, sandals, jewelry, a belt, purses, and a hat.

Finally, she found the perfect pair of pants. They were altered mind black side lace tip pants. They were so cute. Then, she found a black ball sleeve top to go with it. Some of the stuff she'd already bought would go perfectly with it.

**-Tuesday-**

Cheyenne arrived at the arena at 6 PM. She was wearing the altered mind pants, the top she'd bought with, a subterranea black long Lillith coat, a pair of T.U.K. black tall corset boots, a red rose chain necklace, a Tripp black and red lace-up D-ring handbag, and a red bow pinstripe cabbie. She went to buy some wrestling memorabilia. She bought a John Cena shirt first. He's her favorite wrestler, so of course, she has to get his shirt. Cena's SO cute and funny. Cheyenne loves his raps. She also bought the Rey Mysterio Forever T-shirt, the Shawn Michaels "Just Man Rises" T-shirt, the Randy Orton RKO T-shirt, and a WWE logo fleece jacket. She went to the bathroom and put on the John Cena shirt. Everything else she put in her handbag.

Then, Cheyenne went to get a drink before she found her seat. It was 6:50 when she finally had her drink and found her seat, which was front row in the corner by the aisle. Perfect, in her opinion. She settled in for the show.

When, John Cena's music hit and she screamed as loud as she could along with everyone else. She laughed when he made fun of Kurt Angle in his rap. Then, she watched intently as he won his match. She cheered so loud; she thought she may have lost her voice. He's worth it, though.

**-Later-**

The show had ended and Cheyenne was now backstage. The entire show was excellent in her opinion. It was so much better live than watching it on the television. She was walking around, talking to different superstars. Her favorite so far had to be Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero. They're so nice and funny. Then, she met Torrie. She'd always hated Torrie. She's just so pretty. How can you not be jealous? Torrie's actually really sweet though. Cheyenne feels bad for hating her.

It was now midnight and people had started leaving so Cheyenne decided to leave also. She was disappointed that she didn't get to meet John Cena. She was putting her autograph book bag in her handbag when she accidentally walked into someone.

"I'm sor-"Cheyenne gasped when she looked up. She had just walked right into Mrs. McMahon. "Oh my God, Mrs. McMahon, I'm sooo, so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm okay." Linda didn't want the girl to take all the blame. She hadn't been watching where she was going either. "So, you're a fan?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm a huge fan."

"Who's your favorite?"

"John Cena." Cheyenne blushed.

"Did you get to meet him backstage?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't know what to say if I did." Cheyenne was embarrassed. Why would someone like Linda McMahon want to talk to her?

Linda thought the girl was really sweet. Linda's a good judge of character and she liked something about this girl. "What's your name?"

"Cheyenne Perez."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I just finished college. I've been working as a secretary at an accounting firm in Corpus Christi."

"Really? What did you get a degree in?"

"I have majors in business management and sports medicine and minors in French and Spanish."

"Wow. Very impressive. We've been looking for a trainer but it's hard to find someone who'll travel this much, you know?"

"Really? I thought anyone would want to work for the WWE. I know I would."

"Really? Well, we're in town until Monday. How about I give you my card and you get a resume together and then call me and we can set up a meeting somewhere?"

"Are you serious? That would be awesome." Cheyenne couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Yes, I'm serious." Linda laughed. "Well, here's my card. I'll be expecting your call."

**-Saturday-**

Cheyenne had gotten the job as WWE trainer. She would be traveling with the SmackDown! brand. She'd start work tomorrow night at the pay-per-view. She still couldn't believe her luck. This was like a once in a lifetime thing. The only negative thing about the job is that she'd be away from her mom so much. Her mom was like her best friend. They'd gone through a lot together. She'd still get to talk to her daily on the phone though. Her mom had her cell phone number on speed dial. She was currently packing her clothes. She had a rolling suitcase, a duffel bag, and a carry-on. She's a girl. What do you expect?

**-Sunday-**

The pay-per-view was in progress. She'd already bandaged Rene Dupree, Chavo Guerrero, and Rob Van Dam. She'd just finished bandaging Booker T when John Cena came in. He looked so sexy standing there in his shorts with sweat covering his chest. Cheyenne stood staring at him.

"Yo. Are you the new trainer?" John asked the girl. He'd never seen her before.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Where does it hurt?" Cheyenne asked embarrassed. _'Good going. Just stare at the guy. He's gonna think you're weird.'_

"I think I bruised some ribs or something." John liked the blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful. He'd loved a girl with some meat on her bones.

Cheyenne proceeded to check his ribs. _'He has the best chest I've ever seen in my life.'_ "You have two broken ribs. I'll bandage them. You're gonna have to take it easy for the next day or two."

"Aight." John replied. _'She has the prettiest blue eyes.'_ "Can I go now?"

"Oh, yes, but come back Tuesday before the taping." Cheyenne felt like such a dork. Of course someone like John Cena wouldn't like her.

John Cena was thinking the same but the other way around. Why would someone as smart and beautiful as her like a thug like him? "Tuesday it is. By the way, what's your name?"

"Cheyenne or Chy pronounced Shy. Whichever you prefer."

"Aight, Chy. That's a pretty name. You can call me John."

Cheyenne blushed as John walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Two Hours Later-**

Cheyenne had just finished her shower and gotten dressed when she heard a knock at the door. She's wearing charcoal gray cargo-type pants with pink mesh detail and pink straps near the bottom and a black shirt that has The Crow on front with Eric Draven's picture (the main character in the movie) and on the back it says "he was already dead/he died a year ago/the moment he touched her" in pink lettering. She went to the door to let John in.

"Hey. Come on in." Cheyenne blushed. She couldn't help it. He looked so good in his shorts and jersey. He was the sexiest man she'd ever seen and he was here, in her hotel room. Her mom would freak if she found out.

"Nice shirt. I haven't seen that movie in forever." John liked the way she looks all casual. It's a nice change from the business suits she usually wore to work. He'd still like to see her hair down though. It's always in a pony tail or something.

"Thanks. The Crow's one of my favorite movies. If you could lay on the bed, so I can check your ribs."

John lay down on the bed.

"Could you remove your shirt?" Cheyenne blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Right." John took off his shirt. He noticed that she blushed even more. He liked her blush.

"Thanks." Cheyenne started checking his ribs.

"Any time."

Just then her cell rang. "Oh, just a sec." She answered her phone. Of course her mom would call at a time like this. After ten minutes, she finally convinced her mom to call back later. "I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, it's aight. Your mom just cares about you. I think it's cute." That really made her blush.

"I'm just gonna tape up your ribs again and just take it easy until Tuesday."

"Yes, Doc."

"Haha, smartass." Cheyenne joked, while she started taping up his ribs.

"Me? Smartass? Never." John said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah right." Cheyenne laughed.

John liked this playful side of Cheyenne.

When she reached around his back to tape him up, their faces came close together. John couldn't resist kissing her.

Christa was shocked at first but then, leaned into it. She'd never been kissed like this before.

John deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet. She kissed like an innocent.

Cheyenne hoped this kiss never stopped. She didn't know why someone like John Cena would kiss her but she's glad he did.

Just when John started to deepen it further, his cell phone started ringing. He started to ignore it but Cheyenne pulled back.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I wasn't planning on it but I guess I will now." John said disappointedly.

He answered his phone. "Yo."

"Hey, man. You gonna coem to the club with us tonight?" asked Rey.

"Probably. I'll call you back in about ten minutes to let you know."

"Aight. We're leaving in 30 minutes. Meet us in the lobby or take your own rental. We're going to the same club as the other night."

"Aight. Bye."

"Bye."

John hung up the phone. "Hey, uh...would you like to go to the club with me and some of the others?"

"Are you sure?" Why would John Cena want to go out with her? He had surprised her a lot tonight, though.

"Yes, I'm sure. I like you. I want to go out with you."

"Um...I don't really have clothes to wear to a club."

"Baby, you can wear what you got on."

"Is this um...a date?" Cheyenne blushed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want it to be."

"Yes, I would like it to be, so I can't wear this." Cheyenne laughed.

"Aight. Well, I'm gonna go shower and I'll come get you in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

John kissed her one more time before he left.

Cheyenne rushed around, looking for something to wear. She put on a black mid-thigh length skirt with a satin blue sash as a belt, a matching blue cami, an ankle-length black coat, knee-high boots that lace up the front like a corset, a crystal pendant star drop choker and matching bracelet, and a black tote bag with a little picture of Eeyore that says "I need a hug" in blue on it. She'd just finished putting everything in her purse after finishing her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door.

"Damn, baby. You look hott." John had never seen her in a skirt before.

"Thank you." Cheyenne blushed.

John couldn't control himself. He had to kiss her. Cheyenne moaned. _'He has to be the best kisser in the world.'_

Just then, Bradshaw walked by and whistled when he saw them in the doorway. "Damn, John. Couldn't wait to get her inside?"

"Haha. Funny, Bradshaw. Come on, baby. Let's go."

"Okay." Cheyenne blushed at being caught.

**-Later-**

Cheyenne had been relieved to find that Torrie's one of the people John hangs out with regularly. They were at one of the hottest clubs in town. Cheyenne was in awe at some of the dancing people were doing. She could **never** get her butt to move like that!

"Hey, you wanna dance?" John whispered to her.

"Like that?" Cheyenne laughed.

"Like that or whatever. However you wanna dance."

"I can **not** dance like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because my ass isn't that talented!" Cheyenne laughed.

"Well, if you want, on our days off, I'll teach you how to move your ass like that."

"Okay." Cheyenne blushed.

"Good but for now, the next slow song's mine, aight?"

"Aight." Cheyenne giggled.

The next slow song, John pulled her out on the floor. He pulled her in close. During the dance, they started kissing and everyone around them seemed to disappear. Cheyenne had never felt like that before.

"Um...would you like to get outta here? Go back to the hotel and hang out." John asked her.

"Um...yeah. I would."

They said bye to the others and left.

**-Back at the Hotel-**

Cheyenne came out of the bathroom wearing pink satin Tinkerbell pajama pants and a matching satin camisole. John was sitting on the couch trying to find something to watch. Cheyenne sat next to him. "Find anything?"

"Nope. Damn, Chy. Can you ever look bad? So sexy all the time. Can you do something for me though?

"What?"

"Take you hair down."

"Um..okay." She took her hair out of the ponytail.

"Mmm...better." John kissed her.

They made out for a little while before Cheyenne forced him to watch Dirty Dancing. John didn't mind though as long as he was watching it with her. Cheyenne fell asleep halfway through the movie with her head on John's chest and his arm around her shoulder.

**-Thursday-**

Cheyenne woke up in her bed with John next to her. He must've moved her some time during the night.

"What time is it?" John groaned.

"Um...ten."

"Dammit."

"What?"

"I don't wanna go but I have to get my workout in before noon when I have to be at the arena."

"Oh, I see." Cheyenne said disappointedly.

"I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

"Wanna go on another date with me?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Me too." He got out of bed. "I'll see you later." He kissed her.

Just then her phone rang.

"Next time we get together though, let's turn our phones off." John joked before he left.

"Hey, Mom..." Cheyenne answered her phone.

**-House Show that Night-**

It had been a slow night. Cheyenne hadn't really done anything. She was kinda bored. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she felt someone kissing her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Not supposed to be sleeping on the job." John said playfully.

"Well, someone kept me up later than I'm used to last night." She joked back.

"Well, maybe you should've told him to get the hell out. You don't want him doggin' on your doorstep."

"Oh, I don't mind him doggin' on my doorstep. I actually like it."

"Oh, really? Well, can he dog on your doorstep again tonight?"

"Hmm...I think I can arrange that."

"So, I'll come by around 10:30-11?" John kissed her and left.

**-Later-**

Cheyenne opened the door to John standing there holding drinks and chips.

"I brought food. I'm so damn hungry. You want some?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Sure? This is some good stuff."

"I'm positive. My diet doesn't exactly call for Doritos."

"Diet? Why you on a diet?"

"The same reason everyone else gets on one."

"Aight, smartass but you don't need a diet. You look sexy the way you are."

"I look fat." Cheyenne laughed.

"I like a girl I don't have to worry about breaking when I'm making love to her."

Cheyenne laughed. "So, you plan on making love to me?"

John was shocked. "N-no. I mean, it'd be nice but I don't plan that type of thing."

Cheyenne kissed him. John was surprised. She'd always waited for him to kiss her first. he liked that she was comfortable enough to kiss him first.

Some time during the conversation, they'd ended up sitting on the bed.

John started undressing her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Is this like a one-night stand?"

"I don't really do one-night stands, Cheyenne. I know with my reputation, you might think that, but I'm not like that."

"I believe you, John. yes, I'm sure about this."

John kissed her then. Cheyenne had the best night of her life. John was very gentle with her, knowing it was her first time with a guy.

**-Friday Morning-**

Cheyenne's phone started ringing, waking them up. Cheyenne groaned and picked up the phone. "Hey, Mom." She whispered, not wanting to wake up John. She talked to her mom for about 15 minutes and then hung up the phone. She started to roll over when John pulled her close from behind.

"Does she call every morning at the same time?" He groaned.

"Yes, she does. Good morning to you too. I tried not to wake you."

"Good morning. It's okay. Tell your mom to start calling at about 1. Ten o'clock is too early for us to be waking up."

"Yeah. What am I supposed to tell her? My man keeps me up all night and doesn't wanna be woken up early?"

"Sounds good to me." John laughed.

"Oh, yeah right." Cheyenne playfully slapped him. "Well, tonight when she calls, I'll ask her to start calling at a later time." Cheyenne kissed him.

John started to deepen the kiss but Cheyenne stopped him. "I thought you needed your sleep." She said playfully.

"Well, since I'm already up, mine as well have fun."

They didn't get up for several hours.

**-Saturday Night-**

They had a show tonight. John and Cheyenne hadn't been seen since after the show two days before.

"Hey, John. Where you been? You haven't been answering your phone." Orlando said.

"I've been busy."

"Who is she? Or should I say _was_ she?"

"She **is** Cheyenne. The trainer who I took to the club with us the other night."

"The fat chick?"

"Don't make me kick your ass, Orlando." John said seriously.

"I'm sorry, man. I won't say it again."

"I know you won't." John walked off.

Orlando stood there in shock. John had never acted like that over a female before.

**-Medical Room-**

Cheyenne felt someone hug her from behind. "Mmm...hey, baby."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?" Cheyenne laughed.

"Better not be anybody else. Don't wanna have to kick everyone's ass but you know I could if I had to, right?" John winked.

"Whatever you say." Cheyenne laughed.

"Mmm...whatever I say, huh? Well, I say kiss me...using tongue."

Cheyenne accepted his challenge. John backed up to sit on the examining table with Cheyenne standing between his legs.

"Damn, I need to get hurt more." Carlito said behind them.

"Shut the fuck up, jackass." John **really** hates Carlito.

"Oh...now, that's not cool but this little trainer here, now that's cool." Calito grabbed Cheyenne's arm. Cheyenne tried to pull away.

"Get your damn hand off my girl." John growled.

"Your girl? Are you his girl?"

"Yes, I am." Cheyenne pulled on her arm again but Carlito tighted his hold on it. "Ow!"

"Mother fucker!" John punched Carlito, making him fall to the floor. "Get your ass out." Carlito left the room.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let me see your arm." John said softly.

"It's okay."

"Just let me see your arm for myself, please."

Cheyenne let him see her arm.

"Fuck!" Carlito had left bruises on her arm.

"It's okay. I've had bruises before." Cheyenne kissed him, trying to calm him down.

"I don't like seeing someone I love being hurt by anyone."

"You love me?" Cheyenne said shocked.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do. Look my mom was beat by my dad when I was little. He's changed a lot since then. He cleaned up his act but I'll never forget that. I know it's fast but I know in my heart that I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I think I love you too." Cheyenne smiled.

John hugged her tight and kissed her softly on the lips.

Then, Rene Dupree came in, needing his ankle looked at.

"Well, I'll see you later, aight?"

"Okay."

"Don't forget to call your mom." He winked. Cheyenne laughed and then turned to Rene.

**-Sunday Morning-**

It was 2 AM. They hadn't left the arena until around 11. They got to the hotel at about 11:15. They'd started making love as soon as they got into the motel room. They'd just finished another round.

"I'm definitely not gonna need that diet if I keep working out with you this much." Cheyenne joked.

"You don't need the diet period." John slapped her ass.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself."

"That's my ass you're slapping."

"Mmm...but it's a nice ass. I want one like it."

"You an have mine and I'll take your nice, tight one." Cheyenne laughed.

John kissed her, which started round four before they finally went to sleep.

**-Noon-**

They woke up to a phone ringing. This time it was John's. He rolled over to get it off the nightstand.

"Yo." John said sleepily.

"Johnathan, did I wake you up?" John's dad asked.

"Yes, sir."

Cheyenne rolled over. "Who is it, baby?" She whispered.

"My dad. Go back to sleep. I'll take it outside." John kissed her softly. "Hold up, Dad. I need to get my pants on real quick." John whispered into the phone.

"You shouldn't mess around with all those little girls. You're gonna catch something."

"Dad, it's not like that. She's different. I love her." John said once he got in the hallway.

"How long before she put out?" His father said angrily.

"That's really none of your damn business. Did you have a reason for calling?" For some reason, him and his father always end up fighting about something.

"Yes. Your mother wants you to come home for Thanksgiving. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I always do."

"Fine. Bring your little friend if you want. I'm sure your mother would like to meet this person you think you're in love with."

"I'll ask her." John hung up the phone without even saying bye. Then, he went back into the room.

"What did he want?" Cheyenne had gotten dressed while he was on the phone.

"To get all up in my business and ask if I was going home for Thanksgiving, like I've ever missed. Mom would go crazy."

"I know what you mean. My mom's the same way but this year she decided to spend the holidays with her husband's family."

"Come home with me."

"That's okay. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No. You wouldn't be intruding. My dad told me to ask you. Besides, I want my mom to meet the girl I love."

"I like hearing you say that."

"Oh, you do? Well, I'll just have to keep saying it but on to more important things, why'd you get dressed?" John pulled her in close.

"Because, I'm going shopping. You can come if you want." Cheyenne said.

"Let me get dressed real quick and then we can go."

"Hurry."

**-The Mall-**

"How many more stores do we have to go to? We've been here for hours." John groaned.

"All of hem until i find something to wear to Thanksgiving dinner. I have to look nice to meet your mom."

"My mom will love you no matter what you're wearing. She'll love you because I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's go here."

"Argh! Woman!" John said playfully, following her into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one in the WWE. I only own Cheyenne and other characters that I make up. Side note: Cheyenne is pronounced Shy-anne. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Thanksgiving-**

"It'll be okay. She's gonna love you. I promise." John told Cheyenne reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked nervously.

"Because I love you, so she has to."

"Do I look okay?" Cheyenne was wearing black pants with a light blue sash belt, a light blue cami with black lace trim, a black 3/4 (knee) length coat, black boots with a four-inch heel (she needed all the extra height she could get), and a star drop pendant necklace with matching earrings.

"Baby, you look amazing." John kissed her lightly.

John's mom opened the door as soon as they reached it. "Johnathan, you look wonderful."

John was wearing black pants, a light blue shirt, and black dress-y shoes. "Thanks, Mom. This is my girl, Cheyenne."

"It's very nice to meet you." John's mom put on a fake smile. _'Why must John always have horrible taste in girls. I doubt this girl is any different than the others.'_

Cheyenne noticed her fake smile but pretended like she didn't. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, let's go in. Johnathan, put your bags in your old room. Is she staying?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Well, put her things in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Actually, she's rooming with me."

"John!" Cheyenne whispered. She was so embarrassed.

Mrs. Cena cleared her throat. "Fine." _'She is a slut after all. I knew it.'_

"Baby, come on. We'll be right back, Mom."

John and Cheyenne walked out to his car.

"She hates me."

"Of course she doesn't hate you. She doesn't even know you yet."

"True but she hates me."

"Well, just give her time. I haven't dated the best women in the past."

"Okay."

"I'll be there the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." John kissed her.

"I love you." Cheyenne said.

"I love you too, boo." (Boo is his secret name for her in private.)

They carried their luggage inside and started unpacking it in John's old room.

"I'm so damn tired. You keep me up too much." John joked.

"I think it's the other way around." Cheyenne laughed.

"Oh, really? I could sleep by you without doing anything."

"Yeah, right." Cheyenne snorted.

"Let's take a nap and I'll show you." John called downstairs. "Hey, Mom. We're gonna take a quick nap."

"Okay but leave the door open."

"Yeah, right." John laughed. Then, he took his shirt off. John cannot wear a shirt when he sleeps.

Then, they went to sleep.

They were awakened when someone slammed the door open.

"Johnathan, your mother said to leave the damn door opened. Don't start disobeying her on your first day here." Mr. Cena yelled.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?!?!?" John yelled back.

"No. Not in my own damn house."

"I'm sorry, baby. God back to sleep." John said to Cheyenne who had woken up during all the yelling.

"It's okay. I need to call my mom anyways."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will." Cheyenne kissed him softly before going to the bathroom to call her mom in private.

John and Mrs. Perez had talked a lot recently. Mrs. Perez loves him. He's so good to Cheyenne.

"So, you talk to her parents but don't bother introducing her to your parents until now? Are you ashamed of us?"

"Not of Mom; although, she isn't being too welcoming herself. I think we'll be leaving after dinner."

"Well, then, get your ass dressed so we can get this started."

"Leave and I will."

**-Later-**

John and Cheyenne headed downstairs for dinner. John was wearing khaki chinos, a black dress shirt, and black loafers.

Cheyenne was wearing a black velour tube dress over cream couture trousers, and black strappy sandals.

"Damn, John. finally got you a real woman?" John's oldest brother had always been the ice breaker in the family. Him and John had always been best friends, at least until his career made it so they don't see one another very much.

"Yes, I do." John pulled Cheyenne close to his side. "Bro, this is Cheyenne, or Chey. Chey this is my brother, Mark." I don't know his brothers' real names.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Cheyenne thought he seemed nice. At least his smile looks genuine.

Then, they all ate. Afterwards, they sat in the living room talking.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going upstairs to get something."

"Okay." Cheyenne kissed him before he left.

"So, Cheyenne. Where are you from?" Mrs. Cena asked in a haughty tone.

"Corpus Christi, Texas."

"Wasn't there a singer from there?" She asked her husband.

"Selena?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, that's it. It was so sad how she died."

"Yeah. We loved her very much. She was such a sweet lady. I lived down the road from her. Selena was very down-to-earth."

"Yes. I read that. Did you ever meet her?"

"Yeah. We were friends as children."

"That's nice."

"Wow. You're actually being nice to her. Thanks." John interrupted.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I guess she isn't like your old girlfriends after all."

"Damn right, she's not." John walked up to Cheyenne and then got down on one knee. Cheyenne just sat there staring at him. "Chey, I know we haven't been together long but I do know I love you and you love me, so will you marry me?" He opened a box with an engagement ring inside. It has a big diamond in the center with two smaller sapphires on either side.

"Yes, of course." Cheyenne said crying.

**-Following Week-**

Cheyenne still couldn't believe she was engaged to John. They were back at work. They'd shot SmackDown! last night and had a house show tonight. John's parents were in town to see him in action. John had told everyone in the locker rooms about their engagement and that they're all invited to the wedding.

John and Cheyenne had just arrived back at the hotel when Cheyenne phone rang.

It was Christus Spohn Memorial Hospital in Corpus Christi. Cheyenne's new stepdad had beat her mom. Cheyenne packed all of her stuff while John called his parents and then the airport. His parents were going to Corpus Christi with them.

**-Following Morning-**

They arrived at the hospital at 6 A.M. Cheyenne called her grandfather and told him what happened. He was on his way.

Later, while they were sitting around, John was taking a nap when Jose, Cheyenne's stepfather, came into the room.

"Get out." Cheyenne said softly.

"I'll leave whenever the hell I want. You don't tell me what to do, bitch." Jose slapped her. They're never liked one another.

John jumped up when he heard Cheyenne scream. He started beating up Jose. "You sorry mother fucker. A real man NEVER hits a woman!"

John's dad finally got him off of Jose and Jose left as fast as he could.

Just then, Cheyenne's grandfather and her uncle, Enrique, came in the room. Cheyenne and Enrique are the same age.

"Enrique!" Cheyenne hugged up.

John was kinda jealous. He didn't know who this Enrique was but he didn't like him hugging his woman. He walked over to Cheyenne and pulled her close when she stopped hugging Enrique.

"Oh. John, this is my uncle, Enrique. Enrique, this is my fiance, John." Both men shook hands.

**-Wedding Day-**

The ceremony is at a cathedral in Corpus Christi, Texas. The wedding colors are blue, white, and black. Cheyenne is wearing a white satin A-line gown with a side-drape, beaded metallic embroidery and lace-up back. (She doesn't mind the dress being strapless anymore. She'd been working out with John for a while now and was down to 130 pounds.) Cheyenne's "something old" is her mother's silver bracelet. Her "something new" is a blue tear drop diamond necklace and matching earrings. Her "something borrowed" is Mrs. Cena's blue diamond flower tiara with rhinestone leaves. Her "something blue" is her garter belt. John is wearing a black tux with cobalt blue accessories (such as his tie).

They are having their honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii. They will be there for two weeks. Then, they'll spend a week in Corpus Christi and a week in West Newbury, Massachusetts. John and his dad were getting along much better since he started dating Cheyenne. His dad loves Cheyenne like a daughter. John and Cheyenne are buying a house in each city and selling their old ones.

Cheyenne's maid-of-honor is Torrie. Her grandfather is giving her away. Her bridesmaids are Nidia, Ivory, Jacquelyn, Molly, Stacy, Trish, and Stephanie.

John's best man is Randy Orton. His groomsmen are Dave (Batista), Enrique (for Cheyenne), Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, and his three brothers.

John was so happy. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

Cheyenne felt the same but she was very nervous. She was gonna be standing in front of SO many people. She kinda wished her dad hadn't ran off so long ago so that he could give her away but she loved her grandfather and wanted him to do it too.

The wedding went great and the reception was beautiful. At the ceremony, there were white roses everywhere. The cake was seven layers with a fountain in the middle cascading down. They had a live band. Then, before they knew it, they were off on their honeymoon!

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently. I try writing whenever I have free time but I also you that time to read or watch televisionto get inspiration.


End file.
